


Call of Duty

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Avengers AU - Fandom, Avengers Alternate Universe - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Other, Police AU, Violence, violence during interrogation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: A “Drug Cartel” destroyed by L.A.P.D. in West coast, starts it’s underground operations in New York and tri-state area, special agent Y/N Y/L/N is brought in to help N.Y.P.D. Will she be able to help end the organisation or her personal relationship will meddle with her work, since her estranged father is the Chief of N.Y.P.D.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Updating my ao3 finally. Due to Tumblr change in policy it's better to back up my work. I have way too many stories to be posted here, so stay tuned.  
> As always Thanks for reading.  
> This story is written based on the Scenario: You’re my new partner but you’re a rookie and you’re too loud, too brash and hot-tempered and if you don’t listen to me I’m going to cuff you to the steering wheel don’t even try me. Police AU!

*It’s going to be fine y/n!* you took deep breaths and gave yourself pep talk *it’s just three weeks* as you got ready for work *and before you know it, you will be home*.

You were in New York, for a case. All the demon’s you thought were dead and buried under, came crawling back. You needed to finish it for once and all.

But could you do that?

Could you be professional to and keep your feelings apart from mixing with your work?

Were you ready to see him?

Face him?

Look him in the eye?

Would be able to stop yourself from questioning him?

Accusing him?

For not trying to contact you!

For just never reaching out!

For jut forgetting about you altogether!

For missing on all your important life events!

For pretending that you didn’t exist!

Is this why you were always, running into challenges?

Looking for adventure!

Trying to prove that even though he had abandoned you, you stood strong, capable.

Is this why you didn’t let anyone in? Not trusting men, because the first man in your life your own father just forgot about you! Didn’t fight for you?!

You took deep breaths. You reminded yourself that you had a loving family, a father who might not share your DNA but was there for you every step. Cheered for your every little achievement and told you everyday how proud of you he was. How much he loved you.

A mother who had fought against patriarchal of society and made name for her in one of the toughest jobs as L.A.P.D. chief.

A half brother who cling to your every word and practically couldn’t live without you.

Just then your phone dinged. As expected there were messages from all three of them…

*Don’t forget to eat on time, princess and if you need anything I’m just a phone call away. Dad. ❤️

*I finally asked her out, she said yes! 😉🎉 We are going to movie taking money from your secret fund. I love you. Pete… 😘❤️

*take it easy, not everyone is like you, it’s just first day. Hope you’re dress well. Mom. ❤️

You just didn’t know when your when your vision blurred and tears rolled down your cheeks.

You wiped your face. Took deep breaths, took final look in the mirror and went out to the unknown, hoping everything will be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally, I’m so sorry for the delay, life got in the way, this is one of the few stories where my story is outlined and ending is perfectly planned, don’t know why I didn’t pick this up sooner to finish off.

You made way towards the N.Y.P.D. building where you checked in for temporary badge, weapon and other formalities.

You were told to meet the “Captain” of the station under whom the case was collaborated. Being pleasantly surprised to hear that it was a woman & were guided to her floor.

When you reached to the floor, you asked for “Captain Hill’s” office but were informed that she was in observation room looking over an interrogation.

You made your way to the room, when you entered the room there were 4-5 people in the room. There were watching the interrogation through the glass.

A woman acknowledged your presence with a nod, you assumed from her appearance that she was ‘Captain Hill’, but no further interaction happened as she was far more invested in the scene unfolding on the other side of the glass. The moment you looked over in front of you, your blood boiled and you lost all the composure.

There were two agents seating across the table from the person, a man against whom you had fought ‘tooth & nail’ and tried to put him behind the bars for his sins. But with lack of evidence and loopholes in the system he had escaped.

“Brock Rumlow”

In the flesh sitting on the chair, handcuffed and still in control.

He was beaten up but still laughing at the officers in front of him, mocking them while not answering their questions.

You were losing patience as the interrogation continued, while man & woman front of the culprit play “Good Cop - Bad Cop” game & he continued to bait them buying himself time till his lawyer showed up.

You exhaled long breaths and tried to remind yourself that you just couldn’t take the steering wheel and that this was not your “Department”, people might not take your approach well. But you couldn’t take this game of cat & mouse anymore.

Clearly he was baiting them by showing them carrot and they were not catching upon the chase he was setting up.

The female agent, a redhead asked him question and Rumlow leaned on the table gesturing her to come forward as if he was going to tell her secret in her ear.

You had enough of this game. You walked out of the room as fast as you could without waiting for anyone to permit you to the interrogation room, you walked with such a force that everyone was stunned at your action.

The agents were about to intervene but you ignored them, with strong force you kicked the chair from under ‘Rumlow’ and hit his temple with your elbow. The moment he stumbled forward on the table, you shoved him further with your hand & hit him one more time with butt of your gun.

“You think this is a joke?” you growled at him

“Ahh, Y/N!” Rumlow sighed dramatically

“Knew it, you wouldn’t be able to stay away from me for long. But aren’t you far from home little bird” he continued to mock you in sultry voice.

You forced the butt of the gun in his temple again, making sure he will have headache at least for couple of days.

“Don’t care about territories to deal with thugs like you” you said

“This time I’ll make sure you are gone, and gone for good” you warned him

“Ohh, darling I missed you too” Rumlow replied in disgustingly sweet manner

“You are the only one who knows how I like it. So rough and just perfect force” he winked at you

Agents in front of you were stunned with the events that unfolded in front of them. They were about to speak when someone from the door cleared their throat.

You let go of Rumlow and straighten up your cloths and stood straight.

“Jasper Sitwell” you called your intruder

“Agent” he responded

“Of course you are here” you said

“If there is nothing else to be asked I believe my client is free to go” he responded not acknowledging your accusation.

“You can take him for now, but he cannot leave the city now that N.Y.P.D. has him our radar” redhead agent warned

“I’ll make sure to fly under it” Rumlow answered with wink

He held his cuffed hands at your eye level for the redhead agent to unlock them. You fumed, the audacity this man had. 

“It would be better for you” you & other brunette male agent warned him at the same time.

You both looked at each other and for a second you forgot what you were about to say. You were taken aback by him. He looked like he was right out of some magazine. No-one should be allowed to look this good.   

But best part of his features were his eyes, they reminded you of the ocean after the storm is over. Blue grays sizing you up, clearly not happy with your intrusion. Still there was something else there, other than annoyance. Maybe some appraise for your actions.

‘Focus’ you reminded yourself.

Rumlow snorted and bowed to you before following his lawyer out of the room.

On the other side of the glass, Captain Hill and other agents watched the scene unfold.

“I’m in love, Steve” Sam sighed dramatically looking at you

“Is this the agent from L.A.P.D?” Steve asked ignoring his fellow agent & friend’s comment

“She sure is” Hill replied

Captain Hill walked out & other agents followed. Steve however did double-take looking at his other friend standing on the other side of the glass, who had so many emotions running through his face before he put on the mask of indifference again as he left the room.

This was the first time in months that Bucky showed some emotion in months.   

You took deep breaths to calm yourself down. This is not how you had planned your day. You were doing exactly opposite of your plans, now it would be double the effort to get them around and be helpful or at the least courteous towards you.

‘Damn it’ you swore under your breath.

Your mother would definitely be disappointed in you.

You made your way to the conference room, everyone was taking their seat. You were not sure what to do or where to sit, so you stalled for some moments until auburn haired woman gave you a smile and gestured you towards the chair next to her.

You relaxed a bit and smiled back.

“Hi I’m Wanda” she introduced herself

“Y/N” you responded

“Nice to meet you” she said “Heard a lot about you & now saw it too” she winked at you

You just did best to keep your face void of your embarrassment, but stiffness in your posture betrayed you

“Relax, just teasing” she said noticing your discomfort

“You will fit right in” she assured you

You relaxed in the chair right next to where Captain Hill was standing at the head of the table.

“Well, that was certainly interesting morning” Hill addressed the room

You tried to not sink into your chair more, not wanting to attract any more attention to you. Although it was proving futile as after taking brief recap of the situation & the case, Captain called you in front to give background and the plan here forward,

“Y/N”

You tried to keep your posture firm as you took in the room once, the agents from the interrogation room were eyeing you intently. The others from the observation room were bit relaxed but invested none the less.

“So…” you began with the thorough description and in’s & outs of the case. Details those were important to be understood. Overall how drug cartels work and their psyche. 

As you explained the current cartel and who its leader was, who nobody had seen yet, and last picture that was filed by CIA was about 10 years ago. How he was the most dangerous and feared man among his association, allies and enemies as well. He had many aliases but his original name was,

“Alexander Pierce”.

You also shared the details with your audience how, while working the case with L.A.P.D. was able to bust one of the deals and in that Pierce's second in command were shot to death.

Hence, “Rumlow” the one they had brought in for questioning last night was promoted and was now climbing the higher up in chain of command.

You emphasized on safety majors they needed to take while working on this case, how important it is to be careful and vigilant.

“…these are well trained thugs. They are kept satisfied by their bosses.” You informed the room

“So...” you looked at the agents from the interrogation room specifically trying to get them to understand,

“The good cop-bad cop strategy doesn’t work on them. Neither the seduction one”, you looked at the female agent intently

“Person like ‘Rumlow’ is not going to get seduced by a woman who is certainly off limits and he knows it’s a game. He is well trained to play it and he will bait you every time, like he was in that room. Also he will not be intimidated by strength either” you looked at the male agent next to her.

They were certainly out of their comfort zone here and not qualified enough.

“As we go forward we find some weak link and work on it…” you assured “certainly hope to end this and end it soon” you said it with determination and finality.

“Thanks Y/N” Hill said

“We without doubt hope that we get this resolved and end it soon” she assured as she continued to address the room.

“Barnes you are with Y/N on this one” Captain looked at the brunet agent from earlier

It looked like he was about to protest but she cut him off, “You wanted break from research, I think this will be a great opportunity for you to get back into the field”

“Romanoff you help Barton, looks like old trafficking rink is back. He will need your expertise” she told the redhead who nodded without any protest

“Rogers, Wilson, you are backup for Y/N & Barnes” The Captain spoke to the agents sitting next to Wanda who nodded giving you smile one more than other.

Hill dismissed everyone and you turned to your new partner who was in serious discussion with his earlier partner, which looked like she was trying to convince him what looked like something on the lines of ‘bad idea’ and he was just grunting.

She put her hand on his shoulder to which you could see him going visibly stiff, she quickly removed it and put it on his forearm speaking some final exchange. Then she looked at you straight as if you were intruding on private moment, it made you shift on your weight equally on your legs. But you didn’t divert your eyes, she just gave you a nod and made her way out.

Suddenly those stormy blues were looking at you, as if he could disarm you and know all your secrets. You couldn’t move as he held your gaze.

“Y/N” Wanda called you

You just looked at her breaking the eye contact.

She gestured you to come towards her, now joined with another male agent.

“Hi, I’m Steve Rogers” blond agent introduced himself with kind smile.

He had blue eyes too but his were much more calm & gentle. His shoulders were broad and he was a tall guy but his body language was much more welcoming like Wanda.

“Hi” you said shaking his hand

“And I’m Wilson, but you can call me Sam” agent standing next to him introduced himself. His smile was wider and charming.

“If I may say so, I’m disheartened that we are not partners. Because something tells me we will get along perfectly” he said

You laughed and shook his hand.

“And this is Vis, he is our tech-analyst” Wanda introduced with extra fondness

“Y/N” you introduced yourself

Bucky was looking at this exchange from other side of the room, how typical of everyone he thought. As usual Steve & Wanda were welcoming the new person, Wilson was hitting on you, working his charm.

He made his way to your side to collect files, when Steve called him.

“Hey Buck, care to join us for coffee” he asked

Before he could answer you moved in front of him, putting your hand forward to shake.

“Hi I’m, Y/N” you said

Bucky looked at you and your hand, determining if this was a good idea.

“James” Sam called him

“Bucky” Steve coaxed him

“You have many names, which one should I call you by?” you teased

Bucky shook your hand quickly as he answered before turning on his heel,

“Barnes is fine”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Show me some love. Tell me if you’re enjoying my writing. is it any good or bad. Would love to hear from you. xoxo :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Show me some love. Tell me if you’re enjoying my writing. is it any good or bad. Would love to hear from you. xoxo :)


End file.
